1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of orthopedic crutches to assist injured and handicapped individuals. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved adjustable orthopedic crutch.
2. Description of Related Areas of Art
While Applicant is unaware of any configuration either identical to this crutch design or able to be adjusted as easily as the construction claimed herein, numerous adjustable crutches have been developed over time which allow the crutch to be adjusted to the height and other physical characteristics of the person using the crutch. These earlier devices, however, have required more complex adjustment mechanisms and procedures to accomplish adjustment. In fact, some of these devices required more than one person to perform the adjustment, or required someone to assist the injured person in accomplishing adjustment.